Queens Of The Motherland
by hveelinda
Summary: Queen Regina & Queen Emma, the new reigns of the powerful Motherland Kingdom; together they rule as both bring their kingdoms together. Old foes will come and try to destroy the Swan Reign, can they suceed? AU SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter I

_"New Reign."_

The entire Kingdom talked about the royal wedding that was bound to take place.

After Queen Cora's death, the newly crowned Regina had finally chosen someone to rule with. Princess Emma Swan, from the Forthclaire Kingdom, was the one who captured Regina's pure heart. Emma's innocence radiated and struck a chord in Regina's heart, causing them to fall into a deep enchantment of true love.

The holy bells chimed and were heard throughout the entire land. Devoted men and women from all corners of the Kingdom gathered around to get a blurry glimpse of their Queens, Emma and Regina.

At twilight, Emma and Regina dispensed from their heir responsibilities and headed towards their chamber. The night that Regina had thought about for so long, had finally come. She stood near the royal balcony to get some fresh air to calm her nerves and when she felt grounded and cool, she felt a soft delicate hand grab hers. She turned around and it was her beautiful bride.

Regina's cheeks flushed when she saw her maiden's body no longer covered by the satin that she wore. Regina's fingertips slowly traveled through all of Emma's milky white skin until they stopped at her favorite place, Emma's soft chest. Emma led Regina towards the bed and they made love for the first time until the sun shun through their beautiful land.

When morning approached, Regina decided to give Emma a detailed tour of the lands that now belonged to Emma as well. The most loyal Knights accompanied the newlyweds, giving them enough privacy of course.

Regina refused to ride on a different horse. Instead, she helped say behind Emma and directed the horse towards the fresh green sunny hills. As they galloped through the lands, Regina saw felt her Mother's presence everywhere. She remembered her mother's words before she left to the world of eternity, "only true love and justice shall reign our Kingdom, Regina. Only true love and justice shall forever reign". Regina felt the piercing pain in her chest but it quickly vanished when she felt Emma's face resting on her chest. Regina's horse stopped and Emma and Regina sat in silence listening to nothing but the sound of a peaceful land.

Regina drew herself closer to Emma and said, "Emma, when I was about 12 years old, I would come here and imagine myself falling in love with a beautiful woman. I never knew it would actually happen until I first saw you that one night. I love you Emma. I prayed to the holy Mother everyday that she would one day bless me with the truest love of all. I prayed for so long and when I met you, I knew my prayers had been answered. Emma Swan, I declare in this moment, to give you my heart completely. I promise to devote every moment of my life to your every need. I love you, your highness."

As their lips embraced, they were interrupted by the shadow of a tall man wearing a brown hood. Regina quickly drew her sword and almost jabbed it at the mysterious man. "Expose yourself!" Regina demanded. The man removed his hood and said "My name is Robin and I've come to reclaim the Mother Land."


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II**

Regina's blood rushed through her head and before she could spit a word, her Knights appeared by her side and aimed their arrows at the man's heart.

"Ivan NO! Don't hurt him," A calm Regina sighs. "Let him speak."

"Your majesty, I mean no harm. My name is Robin and I'm from the land of Vicdian."

Vicdian? Regina desperately wondered why that name sounded so familiar to her until she remembered. Growing up, she heard unpleasant tales of the so called land of Vicdian. Her mother used to assure her that the crown of Vicdian vanished centuries ago after they lost most of their soil to another land. Without hesitation Regina ordered the man in the brown hood to be brought into the courts of the castle for further explanation.

"My lady…" Ivan interrupted. With all due respect, I believe this is a bad idea."

Regina knew how overprotective Ivan was of strangers and usually he was wrong. She trusted her gut this time.

"It's ok Ivan. He seems to show no harm."

Regina climbed on her horse, wrapped her protective arms around Emma and promised "Emma, my Queen, I promise we will never be interrupted that way again." Emma smiled and reassured Regina that after seeing Regina remove her sword and pointing it at that man, she would forever feel safe in her arms. "Regina, nothing in the world can disturb me or harm me, as long as I am by your side." Emma's perfect face chiseled into Regina's arms as they strode back home.

 **BACK IN THE CASTLE…**

The courts of the castle were designed for occasions like these. Patchy memories of her mother in this room, roamed through Regina's mind. Regina was always amazed at how much respect her mother was given every time she came to these courts and how effortlessly she was able to solve problems and disagreements. Regina only hoped she could one day fill her mother's shoes and be as great as her.

"My Lady", Ivan entered. "Sir Robin is here to speak with you."

Regina gave a calm smile and signaled Ivan to remain in the court.

"Take a seat Sir Robin. I would like to know what you want from my land." Regina began.

"You majesty, I want to ask for your forgiveness. My intentions were nowhere near to alarm you." Regina blankly starred at the man.

"I have come here for one thing only. Years ago, your mother's army took something sacred from my grandfather and I've come to get it back."

Regina's heart palpitated. "And what may that be?" The man's innocent façade rapidly changed into its true sly nature.

"This land, your Highness… part of these precious lands belong to me…." The man who sat a safe distance from Regina slowly got up and pulled his body closer to hers. His closeness gave Regina a dangerous effect. She could see Ivan slowly sliding his sword from his satchel just in case it needed to be used.

"Sir! Sit back down in your chair and do not come any closer to me." Regina's shaky but confident voice spoke.

"No no no! I am tired of your land's abominations! Your whore mother! Your disgusting marriage… and…!"

That was all it took! Ivan's sword was out! He was ready end the man's misery with a jab in the heart! Ivan's instincts were not what they used to be, the man in the brown hood carried a sword of his own and quickly slammed it against Ivan's! Before anyone could be hurt, the other Knights bombarded through the heavy doors and fought the man off Ivan's body!

"Take him away!" Regina demanded. "Lock him up downstairs and do not let him escape!"

Regina's blood rushed to her head… She felt herself lose control.

"Are you ok my lady?!" One of her Knights ran to her.

"Yes. I am fine. I need to be with Emma." Her Knights escorted her back to her chamber. As Regina walked, all thoughts roamed through her mind. My whore mother…? She remembered the words the evil man said seconds ago. How could this hateful man dare come into her Kingdom and disrespect her deceased mother. Her first impulse was to pierce this man's heart but before she could act, she felt her mother's spirit fill her with the serenity she needed at this moment.

After what seemed an eternity Regina reached her and Emma's chamber. She looked at Emma and ran towards her beloved. She needed to be cradled in Emma's loving arms.

As soon as Regina walked in she was greeted by two warm arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. Emma's eyes met Regina's and Regina broke down in unstoppable tears.

"My love?" Emma asked in urgency. "What happened with the man we encountered at the forrest?"

Regina paused for a second and realized she was now safe. She could cry.

"My love? Please don't cry. Talk to me. Tell me everything." Regina was blessed. She did not want to talk about it. She just needed Emma to hold her."

"Emma, the man wants to hurt our Kingdom."

Emma's gave Regina a confused look.. "Why would he want to hurt our land?"

"I don't know Emma. I just know that I will protect our Kingdom." Emma dries Regina's tears.

"My love… do not fret… as long as our Kingdom is led by love, nothing will ever hurt us. Have you spoken with Ivan? He should advise us on the matter." Emma's words struck a peaceful chord in Regina's heart. There was nothing better than to listen to Emma's words of reassurance… it reminded her why she fell deeply in love with her…

Regina softly took Emma's loving hands and kissed them like a Queen's hands should be kissed. Emma and Regina stood, once again, in silence, meeting each other's eyes. They both wondered how they had gotten so lucky.

Regina kissed Emma's fresh lips. Every time their lips pressed against each other, they both flew to a new realm. A realm where it was only the two of them and no other sounds or interruptions…

"I must meet with Ivan now Emma. I just needed you to feel you next to me. I will return soon." Regina regretfully said.

Emma pressed into Regina's lips one more time "I love you Regina, I will be here."

 **BACK AT THE COURTS**

"Ivan? Why did that man call my mother a whore?"

Ivan let out a sigh…

"My lady… I told you it was a bad idea to let that man in…"

"Ivan, I need to know… what land is he talking about?"

"My lady… your mother only did what was right for our Kingdom."

"Please, Ivan, I need to know the truth. Why did that savage man call my mother a whore?!"

Ivan looked at Regina's pleading eyes and remembered how pure she was. He knew that Regina was fragile and sensitive. He knew Regina loved her mother as much as he did. A memory of young Regina roamed his mind. He was one that showed her how to shoot an arrow, he remembered teaching Regina everything she needed to know to be able to fend for herself when her mother was gone. The last thing Ivan wanted was Regina to grow up. He feared that she would become cold and unloving, the way he witnessed many Queens lose their pureness. However, he knew that Regina was older now and he trusted that she would be always rule with a pure heart.

"My lady... if you must know... The motherland has many admirers as it does foes. During your grandparent's rule, the Kingdom of Eden became infuriated at the ruling of two women. Our lands have always believed in change and prosperity, unlike the Edens. The Eden's already hated us because we let our women participate in the issues of the courts as equally as men, and when they found out that your grandmothers became Queens, they completely lost it. They displayed their fury through long vigils near our lands and speaking to others against us until one day, your grandmother, Queen Anicia's Knight was at watch when a poisoned arrow made way through his heart. After his death, the attack on our land surpassed. Your grandparent's tried to come to a peace treaty but Eden refused. They called our Queen's rule an abomination. Security in the castle arose but unfortunately, one of our own betrayed us. A, once loyal Knight went inside the Queen's chamber one night, he raped… and poisoned your grandmother…"

Raped? Poisoned? Regina's eyes gleamed with tears full of pain. She recalled hearing stories about the unconditional love her Grandmother's had for each other. How could her mother not ever tell her about this?

"Regina, sweet child, I'm sorry you had to hear this."

"I'm no longer a child Ivan… I can bare it…"

"My Queen… I must tell you the rest…" Regina's heart skipped a beat… There was more? What could be worse?

"After Queen Siccilia's death, your grandmother lost her pure glow. She gathered her army together and eradicated every living soul who was loyal to the Eden crown. She never looked back and completely went dark… my lady, the man we encountered this morning is dangerous… I have no doubt he his blood is Edish."

Though Regina knew the pain the Edish caused her family, she could not hate them… all she could feel was immense pain. She now understood why forgiveness was always so important to her mother. Regina had to be strong for her Kingdom and for Emma, her muse, her true love. She knew that as long as Emma loved her and they both ruled with love, they could get through anything. Still, Regina's heart deeply ached. She could not image the pain her grandmother felt when she lost her own true love. Regina could never bare losing Emma.

"Ivan. Thank you. Thank you for your loyalty to my family."

Regina looked into Ivan's aging loving face. He was more than her mother's Knight; he was a father, a guide, an angel. His presence brought serenity to Regina's pain and she knew that she was safe when he was around.

"Ivan. Tomorrow, we will speak with that man. Make sure he remains incarcerated. I will see you first thing in the morning. I need to rest."

"Farewell my lady."

Throughout the night, Regina had recurring nightmares, and every moment she awoke, Emma was there ready to soothe her back to a safe sleep. Regina knew there was nothing better than to be tangled in Emma Swan's arms. Even though Regina's heart ached, Emma's love held her together. The two lovers rested as if approaching a long battle that would challenge the love they had for each other and their Kingdom.

Morning approached and Regina moved closer to Emma but her body was nowhere near. She rose from the bed and walked towards her window and as she looked through the horizons, Emma walked in.

"Emma, it's not nice to leave a crying Queen alone in bed." Regina joked.

Emma did not laugh. Her face was aghast.

"Emma…?" Regina carefully asked.

"Regina. Ivan is dead."


End file.
